


Sincerely, my love

by homestuck_n_more



Category: Homestuck, 花ざかりの君たちへ | Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi (Manga)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Randomness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuck_n_more/pseuds/homestuck_n_more
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Raises white flag* possible update every two days, except weekends! That's pretty good, right? Please don't hurt me.<br/>*Runs off to write for you*<br/>Mainly fluff, no smut but teases of it (possibly???) Homestuck is life :D I sold my soul to Hussie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MIA

**Author's Note:**

> Bad Summary, I know. I had to write something to get you attention XD Anyway, requests are always welcome, and you can drop it in the comment's box below here somewhere.

Dave could barely contain himself. His anger was boiling beyond its boundaries and he was losing his cool.   
Least to say he's flipping his shit. Something he never does.   
He paced the length of John's room, the unorganized heap tossed and ransacked in a battle. A pair of broken glasses had been found among the rubble, along with a torn and ripped up blue hood. The seam was cleanly cut, a sharp knife blade most likely the culprit. "They have him!" Dave laughed, nearly going insane. "We can't just sit here and wait for him to return." His shades pierced an imaginary laser through Jade, who was sitting quietly but worried. Her teeth tugged her bottom lip, avoiding Dave's glazing look.  
"David, he will come back." Rose looks over the edge of her book, giving her brother a hard glare. "Now sit down and stop worrying. This will be fixed, if you give it time." She turned the page with a purple painted nail, her pale skin darker with the sunset light thrown through an open and broken window. It was one of the many things smashed in the process of escape or entering. The shards were scattered across the floor, a kaleidoscope of color flashing over the walls and ceiling in an ironic attempt to sooth Dave's frayed nerves. It didn't work.  
"Time is something we don't have-." He made a displeased noise as Jade finally cracked. She tackled him, forced him to the ground and showed the tears that lined her cheeks.  
"Dave, give it up!" She sobbed, her green flickering eyes a fiery wave of flaming emotion. "He's dead and we all know it!"  
"Now Jade-"  
"Can it Rose!" She barked, whimpering like a kicked puppy. "We'll never see him again!" Her lips parted in a small howl, her head bashing against Dave's shoulder as she cries into it.  
"But we don't know if he is dead." Rose rubs a hand down Jade's shivering and hiccuping back. "For all we know he's hiding out somewhere trying to find a good time to escape." Her pale palm runs in circles between Jade's shoulder blades, her heart beating irregularly against her back. "Just, please calm down Jade." She pleaded once again. "It's not go for you."  
Jade sniffed, her green eyes rimmed with reddened and slightly puffy skin. Her fingers brush up to her pulse point and she forces herself to take regular breaths to keep calm.  
"How do we know he's alive either?" Dave challenged, standing toe to toe with his sister. Her black flats tapped in irritation while one of Dave's high tops tried to dig a hole in the carpet. "What signal flare was shot? This isn't the Hunger Games." He folded his arms defensively over the broken record on his chest, a steely gaze forced through his opaque aviators.   
"I can understand that, do not get me wrong." Rose settled a lavender set of fingers on her brother's shoulders, her hands massaging small semicircles on his joint. "But if he were dead, we would know. John's strong, you forget that." A playful smirk dances on her black lipstick lips. "It might not be a physical kind of strength, but he isn't going to back down easily." Dave and Jade laugh a little bit, nodding their agreement as they knew John was pretty tough.  
"Now then, why don't we go take a look around?" Jade asked, the only trace of her crying evident in the red around her eyes.  
"Where would we start? I mean, John's the type to go as he pleases." Dave smirks, pushing his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. A red mark was left by the rubber noses pieces.  
"Why not start in the Land of Wind and Shade? That is his aspect after all." Rose, her memory serving her right, knew where John would usually would end up. "And he likes to be alone there. It's plausible that after something as mind rattling as this he would want to be there." She sat down once again, folding one leg over the other and resting her linked fingers on the knee cap.   
"Nice thinkin' sister." Dave grabbed his sword, which he had set down much earlier, and flipped the hilt end over end in his palm. "Ready to kick some bad guy ass?!"  
"Yeah!" Jade barked, growling and laughing.  
"Ready to save our best friend?!"  
"Heck yeah!" Jade grinned. "Why wouldn't we be ready?"  
"I can't think of a reason against it." Rose stopped a moment. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Kanaya all day, either. She wasn't anywhere at all." Dave raises an interested brow above his shades. Kanaya never went missing like this. She wasn't the type to play games either.  
"Do you think she's been taken too?" Jade questioned, looking a bit startled. If anyone knew Kanaya well enough, it was Rose. And Jade trusted Rose's knowledge more than the troll herself.   
"It's quite possible." Rose, very displeased, made a fist and growled silently at the base of her throat. She didn't like people getting hurt, but she had to keep calm for these two otherwise everything would fall out of place before it could ever be fixed.  
Dave looked around the room once more, taking in all the clues it held. He looked past all the shards of clear cut glass, past all the white cracked furniture, past the spots of green and red that he didn't see before-. He went back, stepping closer to the bed before pulling back the covers. Underneath the cloudy blue and white sheet was a small horn riddled ball and a pair of buckteeth. A grey finger dripped with Emerald-Jade green blood and clutched tightly to one of the ends of a pair of black glasses.  
"For the love of-." He looked off, biting his lip with teeth that John wouldn't have anymore. "That's disgusting and sick and twisted... Guys?" Dave turned, realizing how quiet it was. "Jade? Rose?" He glanced about. "Come on, this isn't funny." He gulped, noticing the purple scarf Rose always dawned before she went anywhere. "Please, I can't lose you too." Dave sank to his knees. "Damn you to hell you sick, twisted and defiant bastard!" A single tear rolled the length of his cheek, but never touched the ground.


	2. Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki has no idea how to give Sano a treat for their one year anniversary. And he's also in high jump training, so that adds a challenge.

The sky, blue as ever, stretched out over Sano as he cleared the bar with a few inches to spare. His knees bent up a little, his feet no where near touching the edge of the high bar. White clouds smiled down at Izumi, waving and seeming to applaud at his great jump even if it was just practice. 'wonderful! keep going!' They cheer, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips as he remembers the same enthusiasm Mizuki possessed. She would usually be waiting for him when he left practice or a tournament like a little puppy, but she was back in the dorms trying to stick out with a sickness just as bad as the stomach flu. Of course, without the throwing up.  
"Good day today, Sano." The coach clapped him on the back, smiling with the ever slightest perk of his lips. "Even if you did seem a bit spacey. Better not do that three days from now." Sano nodded, ignoring the coach as he slid off the cushion and reached for his laces.  
 _What is three days...?_ He racked his brain, coming up with dates but no output...  
Then it struck him.  
 _Our anniversary! Of course! _Sano flung off his untied shoes, grabbing them and jogging quickly to his bag. "How could I have forgotten?" He shoved his shoes into the fabric prision, keeping his eyes out around the edge of the fence line. He had a feeling Mizuki didn't stay home, but it looked like she did. Another thought smacked him. "But isn't the tournament the same day?" He sat down beside his gym bag on the bench that was just inside the locker room. "Damn, why does this happen to me?" At this moment, Sano realized why he was such a horrid boyfriend.__

__Meanwhile, Mizuki was cutting and snipping corners and edging with a beat up old sewing machine she found at a second hand shop. Nakatsu had been nice enough to allow her to work in there since it was suppose to be a surprise and she only had so much time to work. That included when Sano was asleep and at practice or during the day when she was "sick". It wasn't too hard to fake, she had just been able to convince him that she wasn't feeling well and that "someone had given her something" that had been going around.  
"Hey, isn't Sano supposed to be back in a few minutes? You should pack it up." Nakatsu stepped out of the closet he had been sorting and dividing down the middle, watching Mizuki as she took a moment to tie off the piece of thread she had been using. The snip of scissors followed.  
"Yeah, thanks for keeping all this stuff Nakatsu." She brushed the back of her neck with a sweaty palm while a blush decorated her cheeks and nose. "I don't know what I would do otherwise." Ashiya found herself crushed in a hug for a moment, her arms wrapping around the body in response.  
"No problem, anything for a friend." He winked. "Especially when they're planning stuff that has to be kept on the down low." He pressed a finger to his lips, acting like a spy as he helped hide the supplies in an unmarked brown box.  
"Now I just need some paper and markers!" She grinned, waving good bye as she raced into her room before she could be seen. (It wasn't hard since she lives next door.) She tugged down the corners of her ratty shirt, her pajama pants brushing the floor as she slapped her cheeks to give them some red color. She did have to look sick after all. Mizuki placed a cold rag on her forehead, got under the covers, drew the curtain shut and listened for the sound of Sano opening the door.  
"Bingo." She whispered tiredly when it opened not even three minutes later. The damp rag and darkness was actually quite nice, causing her to nearly fall asleep while in wait.  
"Hey, you awake?" Sano's beautiful starlit eyes peered around a small corner he pulled back, a strip of light brushing over Mizuki's blonde hair. "Did I wake you?" He looked a bit worried, but it was only held within his eyes.  
"No, I was just waiting for you." She managed a smile that appeared to be one of a sick person, her eyes crinkling on the edges. "I haven't been awake long." Her insides churned with a cheeky feeling, and she reached up a hand to draw away a stray piece of hair in Sano's eyes. "Promise."  
His lips were warm from his breath blowing across them when they touched her forehead in a chaste kiss. "I wouldn't have wanted to wake you."  
"I noticed." Izumi linked their fingers as Mizuki spoke. "You opened the door so quietly I barely heard you."  
He chuckled, nuzzling her knuckle. He appeared tired, and it affected this side of his character. "My mission was accomplished at-" he yawned mid sentence. "-least." He finished, causing Mizuki to giggle.  
"Sleep, I won't be whisked away."_ _

__The next time Sano woke, Mizuki's bunk was empty and the bathroom door was shut. He could hear the shower running and soft singing; it was a habit both of them picked up on after hearing Nakatsu screaming at the top of his lungs. Whenever he gave them a show, he would always be tease about how he was a 'great opera singer' and how he should go to Italy to sing.  
"What could she be singing today?" He mused, standing and pressing an ear to the bathroom door. The wood was cold from lack of contact and he could hear each note clear as the windows that let the sun shine in. It was a sweet melody, something he hadn't heard for many years. The lyrics came back to him with a flash. _She's singing Unravel..."_  
"Tell me, tell me... Who is there inside me?" Mizuki finishes, her voice sounding perfect and very... unsick.  
"Feeling better Ashiya?" Sano calls through the door, a surprised yelp sounding.  
"Y-yeah." She calls, rinsing off the lathered soapy bubbles that coated her body. "I'll be out in a second so you can use the shower."  
"It's no rush, I'm gonna go for a run." He pushed away from the door, sliding out of his pants and into some running shorts. _Maybe I should stop by the track this morning, see if Coach is there yet._  
He pulls on an old shirt, a hole just at the hem below the waistband of his shorts. He stretches out on the floor, loosening his muscles and giving him a little more of a wake up call. Sano glanced up when the bathroom door opened, wondering when the shower stopped running. He must have been so absorbed in Mizuki's singing that he didn't hear the water stop.  
She was dressed in a simple short sleeve white shirt, some cargo shorts brushing against the thin knees and her feet covered in fuzzy blue cat socks. Her blonde hair was still a little wet, a few drops making her collarbone glisten in the light. "You can use it before you go, if you want." Mizuki sat on the floor with her back against the bunk and gazed at Sano's flexing muscles as he moved. He tucked his legs in so he balanced on the balls of his feet and stood, walking over with a gazelle's grace to take a spot behind his "roommate".   
"Thank you." Mizuki said, smiling as Sano used a towel to dry out the wet strands. He bent over and pressed a cool kiss to a slightly sensitive part on her neck. A shiver ran down her spine,a heated blush touching her cheeks.  
"No problem." Sano passed her a brush, removing the towel and tossing it in the shared laundry basket. "You don't do it well anyway." She punched him in the leg. "Hey!"  
"Are you calling me weak?" Ashiya turned around, kneeling on her knees with one hand on either side of his legs.  
"I would never." He gasps in a mock tone, a smile fixing itself on his face. "What would you do if I was."  
"I'd prove you wrong." She edged closer.   
"Oh?" He rose a brow. "What are you gonna do, pipsqueak?"  
"Wrong thing to say." Mizuki tackled him, laughing as she pinned him down with as much force as she could muster.  
"Oh no, I've been captured!" Sano laughed, freeing a hand to pull her down for a chaste kiss. Mizuki giggled, nuzzling her nose against his.  
"I love you." Sano whispered in a hushed breath.  
"I love you too." Mizuki replied, only a brush of air need for it to reach Izumi's ears.  
Least to say, Sano was running late for practice and Mizuki had to be "sick"._ _

___**And this will be continued! I had to end somewhere... Anyway. Thanks for reading.** _ _ _


	3. Spirit Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayashima's gone missing and Nakatsu is going off his rocker. Thank the stars Kaya has some spirits around him.

Nakatsu barely could stop his boiling anger. How dare they take him! This was an absolute outrage in his limited mind. "Where is he? Who has him?" He was scavenging the campus, looking in every dark corner and asking around in everyone's dorm rooms. It was very unlike of Kayashima to disappear like this. He rarely disappears at all, so this worried Nakatsu the most. He didn't like the fact he had been missing for two days.  
"Don't worry," Ashiya had tried to soothe his nerves, "we'll find him." She had tried to talk to him, tried to reason with him but he wouldn't hear of it. All he could think about was the horrid things that they could be doing to his Taiki. The mere idea made him shutter in disgust.  
"No, I'll find him. There isn't any _we_ about it Mizuki." He murmured to himself as he gathered into the middle of the dorm room. "I'll never allow him to be found by anyone else."

Taiki, on the other hand, was desperate. He felt like crap and there were bruises over his cheeks and skin from some very angry spirits being controlled by their tamer. The girl herself had never actually spoken a word to anyone, but she always had a sinister smirk whenever she thought Kayashima was paying attention. The spirits, unlike their master, spoke quite often and one functioned almost like a mouthpiece instead of a weapon. It held a purple aura, one that never changed no matter what. This one was the speaker not the fighter. The one with all the physical control never seemed to have an aura, like it never had been a body before. "What do you want from me? It seems like you have wonderful control of your friends here." He asked the girl, looking her square in her gem blue eyes. They flashed with a hint of a smile and she laughed. It was unnaturally low for a girl, but it wasn't that of a guy either.  
"You'll find out soon enough, my pet." This was the first time Taiki had ever heard her speak, but he knew the voice and frowned. _Mizuki wouldn't do this. This gifted girl is mimicing._ He knew his friend well, and he had never gotten a sense of power like this for her before.  
"You forget you're not the only one with a few tricks." He yelled, very disturbed and angry, at her back as she left the room once again, the metal door creaking and slamming shut. "My own spirits will have at thee like we be dueling with rapiers!" Kaya calmed his breathing, closed his eyes and attempted to reach for the spirit he befriended upon living in his dorm. It has been a while since he has had to do such a process, and it hurt his head ever so slightly. It was a bit hard as he didn't know his own location, but he knew exactly where the ghost's aura would be. It took a moment, but he was able to send his message through. That's all that mattered. 

_Nakat, I'm okay_ The voice startled Nakatsu out of his searching and he fell face first over a box. _I'm okay, just in the dark, and far from campus_ The soccer star's eyes widened and he listened to the hoarseness in the sound of Kayashima's voice. "Far from campus? How far?" He didn't know if he could be heard, but it was worth a shot in this darkness. Maybe his flare would go off.   
_I could never tell you how far without-_ Kayahsima's voice broke, and the dark shadow that had always lived in the corner shifted significantly to the right as it fell over. Spirits get tired too. Nakatsu picked himself up, the old clothes covering books in the box he had just face planted into. He took the first one out, setting the corresponding pale blue shirt aside to get a better look.  
 **The dictionary of Spirit Souls** was the title that glared up at him in harsh silver lettering. Several of the pages held bookmarks and thin charms to hold the pages, the soccer star flipping to a random one in the middle. It was about summoning.  
"Nope." He flipped to a different bookmark. "Communication through spirits, or telepathy." He considered what he just witnessed and nodded, taking hold of the book in one hand and reading the list of necessary items.  
"What are you doing, Shuichi?" Mizuki popped up behind the boy, resting her head on his shoulder to watch. He jumped a mile in the air but took a deep breath to calm down. "Black magic?"  
"I'm finding Kayashima." Nakatsu mumbled, mixing what looked like blood and oil. It smelt worse than that though. "He used a spirit to communicate." He focused his mind on finding Kayashima's location, using the link between the spirit and his mate. Something pink, much like a tight twine of string dance in front of him. It was only seen by him, and Nakatsu jumped up.  
"Do you see it?" He turned to Mizuki.  
"See what?" She called as he raced out the door. Some people shot out of his way to avoid being hit.  
"What was that about?" Izumi asked, leaning in the door frame.  
"I guess he saw something."

 _I'm coming, Kaya, I'm coming._ He could barely stop when the line sharply tugged of into one of the dozens of warehouses that lined the business district. "Come on," he urged his legs to go fast, "I have to do this." He threw himself into the door, the old hinges giving way to the force and momentum Nakatsu's body had. He fell shoulder first into the hard concrete floor, his head turned towards the shivering and huddled figure that was chained to the sheet of wood on the ground. "Kayashima..." The boy winced, shady figures smacking and beating him senseless. "Hey, leave him alone!" He scrambled to his feet, dashing over to the ply-board and covering Taiki with his own body. His body received the blows, each one harder than the last. A sharp slam signaled the door being flipped over from its place upon the ground.   
"How dare you try and take my pet." The girl sent an array of shadow spears, but some force deflected them. It encased himself and Kayashima in a pink bubble, the latter smiling quietly to himself.   
"Run, Nakatsu. Before she takes you down." His voice was terrible, low and shaky and barely able to form a clear sentence.  
"No, not without you." Nakatsu, using all the adrenaline in his system, took hold of the thick chain and pulled. It creaked with how old it was, but it took a few tries and a few dodges to finally pull it free.   
"You stupid boy." Taiki's eyes shut softly, the hero picking him up gently.  
"Come on, let's go home." He exited the building, the witch of a girl gone. "It'll just be chalked up as one nightmare."


	4. The Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time attempting ryouichi's personality, so sorry if it seems a bit off.

Umeda sighs, shaking his head with a tight lipped frown gracing his already angry face. His golden brown eyes were flickering between amusement and something of a look that says _I want to kill someone._ "Damn him and his cheeky ways." He held a stock card white invite, small little medicine bottles of several different colors decoratively dancing along the border. They had stupid grins and were making him sick. That's saying something given he works with all the whining sickos. The inside held a simple message, but it held a double meaning:  
_Looks like I need some professional medical attention. Care to join me for lunch?_ Umeda scoffs after reading this the second time. _You know where._ "Does he really think I can just up and leave?" He threw the card down on his desk, running his thin fingers through the messy orange brown hair covering his head. He looked a bit pale, but that seemed normal for a vampire like him. Hokuto opened his window, drawing a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it with an old zippo of worn and rusted iron. Taking a deep mouthful, he closed his eyes and created a small grey cloud that blew away in the breeze brushing the building's side. Keeping the cancer stick between his teeth, Umeda turned around when the door nearly inaudibly opened behind him. "Yes, Mizuki?" He looked worse for ware, his white lab coat draped across the back of his swivel chair casually. His desk was a little messy as it usually was, but the white card was out of its place.  
"Can't I just stop by and have some tea with my favorite school nurse?" She looked sweetly at him, batting her eyelashes and trying to appear adorable. It doesn't work with homosexuals apparently.  
"I'm the only school nurse you know." Hokuto closed his eyes, sliding his glasses up and pinching the bridge of his nose. Ashiya giggled, taking up residence beside him by sitting on the edge of his desk. Her feet barely brushed the floor, and she turned her head slightly to look at the clutter.  
"Don't you think you should keep this place a little cleaner?" Her hands shuffled a stack of papers into a neater pile, catching sight of the small invite. "What's this?" Mizuki started to reach for it but it was snatched up by a protective hand.  
"It's none of your business, that's what it is." He tucked it back into the envelope that in had been held in, frowning at the neat and curled letters grinning his name back at him. He pulled his glasses back down from his hair, fixing them on the bridge of his nose once again. He crossed one leg over the other, shoving the card into the front pocket of his jeans. "Now, can I trust you not to spill any tea?" He went to stand up, walking over to the portable warming tray.  
"That's a matter of _your_ opinion."

By the time lunch rolled around, Umeda had finally made up his mind to go and see this bastard once and for all. The spot they always met at was a small corner cafe a few blocks from the school. The outside was painted its ever clean white paint, black and red accenting in the forms of the window staining and front door. Through the glass he could see the snake leaning back in one of the chairs closest to the window without being right next to it. He wore a loose black v-neck and tight blue jeans that taunted and hugged every one of his curves.  
"Umeda," Kijima purred, taking a drink from his coffee cup, "long time no see." He looked up at the good doctor with coal black eyes that were lit with a burning amusement.  
"It couldn't have been any longer a time." He took his place on the other side of the circular table with his elbows leaning upon the table, his glasses perched mid-bridge of his nose. "What brought this on, such a cryptic note." Umeda flagged down a waitress, ordering a cup of hot Earl Grey tea. He'd mix it up a little.  
"I see my friend did deliver the note. Did it tickle your fancy?" Ryouichi seemed quite amused and even very happy with the annoyed expression on Hoktuo's face. "I thought it fit you perfectly."  
He snorts, rolling his eyes behind his glasses. "It couldn't have been any more annoying." He hissed, glaring daggers into his 'friend'. He leaned back in the wire chair, taking the tea cup that was brought back to him. Umeda took a mouthful, swallowing as Kijima rested his hands upon the table.

"But you enjoy my humor, darling." The fool was dancing around the subject, a mischievous Cheshire Cat grin tugging on his lips. Ryouichi stood, looked both ways, before pressing his lips to Umeda's. He nearly pulled back in shock, but decided against it and allowed his partner the small pleasure. "Hm... Just as sweet as I remember." He stood tall again, slipping a pair of shades from his pocket and shielding his eyes. "Looks like I got my medical attention."  
Umeda's jaw set, but it was from amusement as Ryouichi walked off. "That sneaky bastard."


End file.
